Hurts
by Arabelle Thorne
Summary: Wilson falls in love after divorcing Julli whatever her name is! He gets hurt...in a big way Housewilson hurtcomfort NO SLASHrated T for heavy angst one shot...COMPLETED Please read and review!


Authors note: Kind of AU (after inevitable divorce) please read and Review!

_Greg watched carefully, like he always did. He watched as James walked in and he could sense that something was up. James steps seemed lighter; the sparkle in his soft brown eyes was brighter. As James entered the conference room were Greg and the ducklings were even they noticed something was up. James smiled his cheeks pink and sat down in the empty chair behind the ducklings. _

_Greg continued to watch him as he listed the patient's symptoms while trying to think of what was up with his closest (and only) friend. After the ducklings scurried away to test the latest pin-cushion, Greg sat down across from James. _

"_So why are you so happy?" James took a deep breath the pink leaving his face as he exhaled "I…I meet the most wonderful women in the world." He said slowly his smile gradually enlarging. "Again?" asked Greg in a sarcastic tone of voice. Wilson ignored this comment and continued to describe 'The most wonderful women on earth' "All she's missing is wings." He finally said his eyes sparkling. _

_Greg sighed "You always do this. You always fall in love then you always get hurt. Do you ever learn?" Wilson smiled "She's wonderful…She said she would never hurt me ...are you satisfied 'Big Brother'" "Big Brother?" asked Greg confusedly. "Its in 1984 you haven't read it have you?" Greg shook his head. Wilson smiled brighter" I have to go I'm picking Ashley up soon." "For?" Greg asked unhappily. "A date." Wilson replied simply and he walked off. As he walked Greg was surprised that his feet even touched the cold tile flooring._

One Week Later

Greg sat in his living room, playing his piano. Outside the wind blew and raindrops swirled downwards. James wasn't home _'Probably with Ashley.' _ House thought bitterly. The phone rang. Greg ignored it. The recorder picked up and after the tone Greg heard a shaky familiar voice. "Greg..? Greg. Please pick up. I'm at Princeton General…Please pick up I know you home…" Wilson voice trailed off and a soft sobbing noise floated to Greg's ears. He grabbed the phone " Your where?" He said, ignoring the sobbing " I'm and Princeton General" James replied sobbing. "You want me over there." It wasn't a question. James said yes still sobbing and Greg didn't even bother to ask what had happened. He wouldn't get a straight answer over the phone if Wilson was bawling like he was.

When Greg got to the lobby he looked around. James Wilson was no where to be seen. Greg's stomach dropped slightly. He asked the pretty lady at the front desk if she knew were James Wilson was. She told him a room number and Greg hobbled to it.

When he got there he confirmed his worst fears. In the bed in the room lay James. His eyes closed his face red with suppressed sobs and wet with tears and sweat. Greg pulled up an infamously uncomfortable chair and sat down in it resting his cane against the side of the bed. "Why are you here? What happened?" Greg sounded worried. Every syllable he uttered was drenched in concern. "My car…my car got wreaked…gone." He sobbed the final word "How bad are you hurt?" Greg asked softly smoothing James hair, for it was mused and soaked with rain and sweat. "I broke my arm…the left one…I shattered my elbow on the car window. We were driving back…" "What you…how did you get hit?" "Passenger side got t-boned" Wilson replied sobbing more until he was gasping for breath. "Calm down" said Greg slowly and softly " Who else was in the car?" "An angel…" Wilson's eyes were closing he was slurring his words now "They won't tell me what happened to my angel…Why won't they tell me?" He said his last words for that day before fading into a fitful sleep.

When James opened his eyes Greg was still there, watching him. "They lost her." "Lost who?" asked James drowsily. "Your angel died last night when you were asleep." James was silent, his eyes hallow_. 'To think only a week ago he was so happy and on cloud nine' _He closed his eyes and allowed the sobs to rack his body as Greg gazed down on him in pity.

On the ride back to Greg's place James continued crying "It's my fault she's dead." He sobbed. His voice was expressed the overwhelming pain he felt. When they finally arrived House helped James in and watched him carefully as he curled up on the couch. James stared at Greg tears streaming out of his bloodshot eyes. 'It's like seeing a wound but having your hands tied behind your back unable to do anything to ease the pain or to stop the bleeding' Thought Greg.

"You were right." Wilson said an hour or so later, his voice horse from crying. Greg jumped slightly"What was I right about?" "I always get hurt when I fall in love. I always get hurt…and she did too"

The end


End file.
